Poor Unfortunate Soul
by Shadow Kissed Chris
Summary: Rosalie told her story to Bella, but she left quite a bit out. How exactly did she meet Royce? And what happened after she killed him? Find out here! Written up to Emmet and Rosalie's relationship. The murder's are a bit graphic. Sorry! Enjoy!
1. Where's My Prince Charming?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer owns everything twilight.

Rosalie's POV (Point Of View)

This party was getting tedius. For once in my life, I wasn't the center of attention, and, I'll admit, that irked me. I think that was part of the reason I thought the party was getting boring. Although, despite that fact, I had gotten a fair bit of attention. But not as much, or nearly enough. Attention was my drug, my craving, and I felt I deserved it. I had been blessed with beauty. I wasn't pretty, no, to me, to call me pretty would be an insult. I was stunningly borgeous. Beautiful. My parents and two younger brothers constantly told me so. Since I was twelve, I couldn't walk down the street without men staring at me - longingly - and their wives doing the same - enviously -. It thrilled me that I could have this effect on people, made me happy that I was my mothers favorite, that she was proud of me, and that my father wanted to buy me nice things and show me off. 'Yes, beautiful', I thought, 'is the only way to describe me'. I looked around the small room I was in, and at my friend, Vera, who was showing off her little baby boy. That was what the party was for, after all. Introducing the family as a whole, complete with a happy child. Her husband stood not to far behind her, talking to some men, but every so often, he would glance at Vera and her son with a look that I had seen evey day of my life since the day I turned twelve. Only it was different, more intense, stronger, almost tangible. He looked at her and his son with nothing but love in his gaze. Vera looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, but underneath the smile, I hid my true emotions. I felt a pang of annoyance, almost anger that Vera could have a son and a husband that loved her and house when I, Rosalie Hale, didn't have any of those things. I was better than her, richer, more beautiful, more deserving of thise things than Vera was. Jealousy, I realized, was what I was feeling. I was Jealous of Vera. I marvelled at the feeling. I was inconcivable that I would be jealous of anyone, let alone a friend. But I did. Though I was only eight-teen, I also wanted a husband that loved me, a nice house and little children of my own. I looked around. It was getting late, an excusable enough time to leave. I didn't want to stay, and the feeling of jealousy only grew in the pit of my stomach, twisting. I walked over to Vera, telling her I had to be home soon and that I was leaving. Vera smiled, inderstanding, and saying good bye. I left the house and began walking home, this time oblivious to the stares as I walked down the street. The new found feeling of jealousy, irrational as it was, kept me busy thinking. I wanted a family, and I wanted it now. When I got home, I went straight to my mother, needing to talk to her. "Mother?" I asked as I knocked on her door.  
She was sitting at her desk, writing a letter.  
"Yes dear, what ever is the matter?" She must have seen my troubled expression, the faint crease between my brows.  
"Mother, am I going to get married soon?" My mother looked at me, clearly shocked that I would even ask.  
"Rosalie, of course! You're beautiful, darling, why would you need to ask? Your father and I are just waiting for someone worthy of you. No need to worry"  
I smiled. Her praise erased all traces of the jealousy I had felt before. Soon, I would have everything Vera did, and ten times more. I wouldn't be long until my Prince Charming arrived.

A/N: ok, yes, I totally made up the party, and I really hope I managed to stay in character. I am reading her story as I go along, so it will stick to what rosalie actually said, mostly. My first fan fic, all reviews welcome!! Thank you! 


	2. Roses

A/N: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer owns everything twilight.

Rosalie's POV (Point Of View)

A few days later, oppertunity came knocking. However, I was totally oblivious to that fact, and how this oppertunity would affect me. Had I known, I would have run screaming the other way. Unfortunately, I didn't have precognition on my side, so I

followed the lead my mother oh so conveniently set out for me. " Rosalie!" my mother yelled, looking for me. I sighed. Couldn't the woman let me alone for once? "Oh, Rosalie, thank goodnees I've found you!" At her words I began to wonder if

my earlier irritation was a bit of a hasty reaction.  
"What is it, mother? Is everything alright?" I was a bit worried now.

"Oh, Rosalie, it's your father!" My eyes grew wide as I comntemplated all the horrible things that could've happened to him.  
"Oh Rosalie, he's forgotten his lunch!" She waved the brown bag in front of my nose. I felt my jaw open and I stared at her.  
"Mother, are you serious? She looked at me as though I had sprouted another head. Of course I'm serious, dear, this is a

serious matter!" she exclaimed. I sighed.  
"Very well, but what do you want me to do about it?" I asked. I was honestly confused.

"Why, dear, I want you to take his lunch to him, of course!" She said.  
"But mother, couldn't Peter or Jack take it and I finally got comfortable!" I protested.

"Now, now, Rosalie, Peter and Jack are already busy, and your fathers break is coming up, I need you to go now"  
"Fine" I huffed. I began to pull on my shawl.

"No, dear, you musn't go out like that! Put on a dress, your white organza. And, for heaven's sake, do something with your hair!" she insisted.

"But, mother," I protested, "I'm only going to the bank! Why do I need to put up my hair?" I was honestly bewildered. The bank was, after all, only down the street.

"Well, because, you are a beautiful girl, Rosalie, you should play up your looks! You never know who may be watching," she pressed.

"Well, ok," I agreed happily, always one to be drawn in by compliments. Minutes later I was putting the finishing touches on my hair, which was done up in a complimentary blue ribbon to my dress, and headed out the door, my father's lunch in hand.

As usual, mens gazes followed me down the street, the single ones with a look of determination, and married ones with a touch of wistfullness. And, of course, the wives with unconcealed anger and jealousy, like it was my fault I was the very

essence of beauty.  
My, it was hot. When I entered the bank, a sigh of relief from the heat escaped my lips. I hurried up to my father's office,

anxious to get back to my book. "Rosalie, darling, come in!" My father's voice boomed from behind the wooden door to his office in answer to my knock. I opened the door and walked into the small office. Papers littered his desk and files were piled

in the "Out" box.  
"What brings you here, sweetie?" he asked. I smiled and held out his lunch.

"Mother says you forgot your lunch," I replied.  
"Oh?" He asked. He looked around himself, almost as if he didn't believe me. "So I did. Thank you for bringing it, Rose"

"It was no problem," I said.  
"So," my father started, " Have any of the boys in town caught your eye?" He asked. My eyes got slightly wider, astonished

that he was even asking my opinion. " Er, no, um, that is, not yet, Papa, " I answered, rather stupidly. He chuckled.  
"Ok, then, darling. Anyways, I should probably be getting back to work. Thank you for bringing me my lunch, and I'll see you

tonight when I get home. Tell your mother thank you as well, please" he said with a smile, and I got up and left. I was making my way down the stairs to the main floor when I saw HIM. My soon-to-be love, my soon-to-be fiancee. My soon-to-

be cause of death. However, I didn't know this at the time. Had I known, I would've had nothing to do with him. But I didn't. And, just like every other time I saw a man watching me, my eyes passed right over him. Everyone was watching me. He

was no different. I made my way home quietly, the stares of the people following my every move, like I was a movie star, as usual. When I got home, however, my mother was red faced and practically bouncing waiting for me. "Oh, Rosalie, how was

the walk?" she asked, barely waiting for me to come in the door.  
"Oh, it was fine, mother," I replied.

"Did anyone approach you?" she kept questioning. This particualr question had become a favorite of hers everytime I went out lately.

"No, mother, it was just as uaual," I answered, sighing. The question was beginning to get annoying.  
"Oh," was all she said. "Well, thank you dear. We'll be having our lunch soon, so go change out of your things." She looked a

little disappointed, I thought.Oh well, I shrugged and got ready for lunch. The rest of the day past uneventfully. I was just getting ready for bed when I heard it.

"ROSALIE! OH, ROSALIE, COME QUICK!" my mother screamed from down stairs.  
"Mother, mother, what is it!" I called as I dashed down the stairs. I feared that my father had fallen ill, or one of my brothers

had fallen and broken another limb. When I arrived in the foyer of the house, I nearly fell over. A huge bouquet of red roses were standing in the foyer.

"Oh, Rosalie, they're for you!" my mother squealed.  
I walked over and took the card from the centre of the arrangement.

"A bouquet of roses for a beuatiful Rose" it read. From Royce King The Second.  
"Oh, mother, these are beautiful. And it says they're from Royce King the Second! Oh, how romantic!" I exclaimed. It was

only the first night of The Roses.

A/N: K, the second chpt is up!Please review, and I hope you enjoyed


	3. Engaged

A/N: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer owns everything twilight. ENDING CHANGE, MORE ADDED. Sorry guys, the chapter didn't upload properly, and chapter gour is on it's way! Lotsa love, Chris Sensei

Rosalie's POV (Point Of View)

I took the roses up to my room, putting the bouquet on my drsser, smiling. It wasn't the first time I'd received flowers, but it was the first time I'd gotten flowers from royalty. At this point, the subtle connection hadn't occured to me between getting the flowers and my mother insisting I get dressed up to give my father his lunch. That would come in time. I admired the flowers for a while, then resumed getting ready for bed. Brushing out my hair in front of the mirror, I imagined having my own home, with a husband who loved me, and a little daughter running around the house, golden locks bouncing, smiling and laughing. A garden to have tea in, 2 or 3 servants making a lunch while I gossiped with Vera and my other friends, little Henry keeping my darling company. A knock sounded on my door, and the vision vanished, my mind bouncing back to reality. "Rosalie, dear, may I come in?" It was my mother.  
"Yes, mother, of course," I replied, setting my brush down and moving to the bed.  
"Oh, Rose aren't you excited that those flowers were sent to you!" She gushed. I nodded, a faint smile playing on my red lips.  
"I've gotten flowers before, mother," I said. Her smile faded a bit.  
"But, Rose, it's Royalty!" She exclaimed. Now I broke into a wide smile, letting down the careful walls I built up in public.  
"Oh, yes, it's wonderful! And he's so handsome! Did you know I saw him at the bank today when I was dropping off father's lunch?" I asked.  
"Oh, er, no, I had no idea he would be there. What a coincidence. Oh, Rosalie, he must have seen you and sent you the flowers"  
I was busy trying to envision Royce's face, so I missed the half guilty look in her eyes when she answered my question.  
"Well, dear, I'll let you get off to bed," my mother said, smiling. I smiled back in response, happy that maybe my hapy ending would be coming sooner than I had inticipated. That night, as I went to bed, I thought of my future, seeminly bright at the time. I smiled again, and the last thing I saw that night was the bouquet of roses, pale in the moon light.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next day, I went out again, this time wearing a light bluse dress that complimented my eyes, looking for only one man. The usual stares followed me, but I was oblivious to them, searching only for a flash of almost white - blonde hair in the crowd. After an hour of looking, I stopped in at a cafe, taking a break. I was seated out doors, waiting for my drink to come, when he came up to me. "Excuse me, miss?" Royce said. I stared up at him, smiling.  
"Yes?" I answered.  
"Miss, it's very warm and I was wondering if I could sit with you for lunch?" He asked, smiling in return. My smile grew wider and I motioned to a chair across from me.  
"Allow me to introduce myself," Royce said, sitting. "I'm Royce King the Second. I sent you the roses last night. Did you like them?" he asked.  
"Oh, that was you?" I asked, teasing him, smiling so he would know. He was playing my favorite game, and I thought myself one of the best players. "Yes, I loved them. They're upstairs on my dresser right now, and I must say they add a certain charm to the room. My name is Rosalie Hale, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you" I replied.  
" The pleasure is all mine. I'm so glad you like them. Though they do pale in comparison to your beauty," he replied. I think that was the first time I blushed after receiving a compliment. He noticed and smiled.  
"Oh, thank you." I smiled at him. Just then the waiter arrived, setting down my tea. Royce asked for some coffee, then resumed talking to me. He sat with me all through lunch, and we continued talking for most of the afternoon. That night, another bouquet of roses came, red and beautiful. This time I put them in my window. My room smelt like roses now. And this time the note said : "Thinking of you. I'll see you in my dreams." It was the second time I'd blushed that day. I smiled and went to bed, closing my eyes and drifting off into dreams, once again of my bright future. And this time, my Prince Charming had a face. It was the first night i dreamt of Royce, his smile playing in my dreams. For the next 3 weeks, roses would be delivered to my house every night, and then, one day when Royce said that my eyes were like violets, they showed up along with the roses for another two weeks. The past five weeks were filled with parties and social gatherings, places where people could see us. It made me happy. They were the best weeks of my life, a life that was soon coming to a close, without my knowledge. At the end of the five months, the happiest moment of my life happened. It was one of the rare moments we had alone. It was a full moon that night, and we were walking in the rose garden at a party, for once all alone. He pulled me onto a garden bench and held me against his side.  
"Rose these past few weeks have been wonderful. And I love you so much," he said. I smiled and blushed, something I'd been doing a lot over the last few weeks. "Oh, Royce, I love you, too." He turned to face me and pulled me into a gentle kiss, holding me there.When he finally pulled away, he got up and stood in front of me. I began to get up too, but he insisted that I stay seated for this. I smiled softly. And then, he sank down onto one knee in front of me, his hands reaching for his pocket. I gasped and smiled hard now, almost not believing what was happening.  
"Rosalie Lillian Hale," he began, "Will you agree to be my wife, for now and forever, till death do we part?" he asked. I couldn't answer for a moment, my hand hovered in front of my mouth, and my eyes filled up with tears. After a second or two, I finally found my voice.  
"Oh Royce, yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!" and with that he leapt up and gathered me into a hug and kissed me once again, but more intense than before. At this point, it was the happiest moment of my life, never to be forgotten. After that night, everything seemed to move at the speed of light, and the marriage was planned to be two weeks later. I was so excited. I was also no longer jealous of Vera. In point of fact, I pitied her. I would soon have everything she did, only better. The first week passed in a blur of invitation sending, church booking and dress fitings. And the, one week before the wedding, I went to go visit Vera, probably for the last time before I was a married woman.  
"Oh, Rosalie," Vera said, " I can't believe you're getting married. It seems like only yesterday you told me about meeting Royce. And what a handsome husband you have! Rosalie Hale, you have to be the luckiest woman alive." I smiled at her praise, as usual, and all too soon, the visit came to an end. Vera walked me to the door, Henry in her arms and her husband at her side. He kissed her and took Henry to put him to bed, leaving Vera to say good bye to me. But the kiss bothered me. When he kissed her, it was like time stopped for them, and all his love for her was transfered between the two, and nothing, not itme, distance or people could ever seperate the two. It wasn't like that with me and Royce. Shaking my head, I shook the thought away. Royce was my joy, my life, and someday soon, we would have the same thing.  
"Oh, Rosalie, it's been so good seeing you again," Vera said. "We simply must get together again soon. And, of course, I'll see you at the wedding next week." She smiled as I began walking home, the door shutting behind, a final, resounding, some how ominous sound. I shivered and pulled my jacket closer around my body, and hurried home.

A/N: Ok, third chapter up! Please, review, I need to know what the readers think! Plus, the action is coming in the next chapter! You all know what I mean.


	4. Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (wish, but then, Edward wouldn't have left, Jacob would have stayed at a distance and Bella would've been changed at age 17)

I was half way home when I saw them. Five men, standing under a burnt out street lamp, laughing loudly. I was relieved I was on the other side of the street from them. I couldn't see their faces, they were mostly in shawdows, the light's on either

side of the street opposite to them. An icy finger of fear trailed slowly down my spine and my stomach clenched, telling me something was going to happen. I shook my head slightlym dismissing the feeling. As I came parallel to the men, I quickened

my stride, wanting to get as far away from them as I could, trying not to draw to attention to myself. I now regretted not calling my father to escort me home. 'But the way is so short' I chastised myself. 'I don't need to bother him for such a short

walk'. At least, that's what I thought until one of them called my name. "Rose!" he called. I stopped. That was my second mistake that night, stopping, when I should have run. My first mistake was not calling someone to bring me home.

"Rose!" he called again. I looked towards the men, trying to distinguish who was calling my name. The voice sounded so familiar. And then he stepped into the light. It was Royce. Relief washed through me. It was only Royce. If Royce was there,

it was ok. He told me he didn't like champagne. As I began walking over to him, the four other men came and joined him under the street lamp. My step slowed, but didn't stop until I was standing beside Royce.

"Hello," I said, smiling up at my fiance. But something was wrong. His eyes were glassy and red, his smile to bright, his speech slurred when he answered.

"There's my Rose!" he announced loudly, slurring his words, slinging an arm around my shoulder's. His breath wreaked of alcahol. That's when I realized Royce was as drunk as the rest of them. He was speaking to one of the men, named John,

who had come down from Georgia.  
"Didn't I tell you?" Royce was saying, swaying slightly. "Isn't she lovlier than all of your Georgia peaches?" he asked. The

man named John looked at me like I was a horse he was buying, scaring me only slightly. But I shook the fear away. Surely they wouldn't do anything in the middle of the street. Surely not. The feeling of uneasyness and foreboding churning and

growing in my stmoach becoming ever more pronounced with each passing second, told me otherwise. Then the man, John, spoke.

"I hard to tell," he said, smiling slightly. "She's all covered up." At this they laughed. I frowned slightly. I didn't like the turn the conversation was taking. I prepared to leave, slipping my shoulders out from under Royce's arm. I cleared my throat,

about to make an excuse to continue on my way home. Suddenly, Royce grabbed my arm, and ripped off the jacket I was wearing, scattering the brass buttons all over the street. I gasped. It had been a gift from him. I tried to push him away, to

get enough space between us to do something.  
"Show him what you look like, Rose!" Royce laughed, ripping my hat off. This time I screamed, the pins wrenching my hair out

along with the hat. My hair fell down around my shoulders, and I reached up to try and massage my now aching scalp. They laughed at my scream. I realized they were enjoying the sound of my pain. At the same time, I realized if I didn't get away

now, things would take a turn for the worse. But Royce had a firm grip on my arm. There was no way I could get away, and in my slippers and skirt, they could catch me easily. There was no escape. Then all of them were on me, ripping my shirt

open, pulling my skirt up, ripping it to make it shorter. To make it easier. I pushed and shoved them back, screaming, praying for someone to come and save me. But if anyone saw me, they didn't care. One of them slapped me, to try and stop me from

fighting back, but I screamed again, in pain and anger. The pain. Again, they lauged. They started hitting me. I tried to run, but one of them grabbed my arm again. I screamed and took a swipe at him with my nails. Making contact with skin, the man

growled at the pain, but he didn't let go. I screamed again, this time in hopelessness and dispair. They were hitting me again, and now someone was forcing me down on the cold, hard cobbleled streets. It was so cold against my stomach and

arms, against my exposed skin. Someone roughly turned me onto my back and straddeled my hips. I couldn't see who it was, there was blood in my eyes. The hitting slowed and stopped, and I opened my eyes again, wondering what was going

on. There was still one man on top of me, and the rest were looking down at us, smiling their drunken smiles. I looked at the man on top of me. What was he going to do? Then, in horro, I watched as he began to unbutton his shirt. I began to scream

again before a fist roughly slammed into the side of my face, scilencing me. My head was spinning, and my arms wouldn't move. I began to cry, but they didn't seem to notice or care. They just smiled as each and everyone of the five men, including

my own fiancee took their turn at me. If I screamed or tried to push them away, they would hit me. Each of them did it differently. The first one right on the street, the second time, the man pulled me up and pressed me into an alley wall. When

I protested, he slammed me back into the wall a couple times. And Royce went last. That was the worst one. He, too, did it one the street, but sometimes propped my back up against the alley wall, none too gently. I had stopped screaming for

some times, laying limp, ceasing to care, my life slipping away as the minutes passed. Finally, the finished, leaving me in the street, stumbling away. My own blood was everywhere, on the street and alley walls, my shirt in tatters in the road, the cold

brick pressed into my back, my eyes closed, and I was barely breathing anymore. The men laughed as Royce finished putting his jacket. He was laughing to, and they begaun stumbling away from me, leaving me for dead. "Oi, Royce!" I could hear one

of them say from where I was laying, lifeless. "Royce," he said, "You're going to have to find a new bride, now!" He exclaimed. They all laughed again, the sound fading as they movied farther away from me. The last thing I heard from them was Royce.

"I'm going to have to learn some patience first!" he said, and thenthe sound of their laughter faded away. I waited to die, bleeding and growing colder by the second, my life slipping away like sand through fingers. I begged for death to come and

take me quickly. I was impatient for it to come. Why was it taking so long? It began to snow, unual for April. There was so much pain! Why wouldn't death come? The pain pulsed in time with my slowing heartbeat, strong and sharp with each

pounding beat, almost drowning out my heart. Tears still leaked from my closed eyes. Why was it taking so long? The tears fell faster. I'd never imagined dying like this, alone and cold, at the hands of drunken men. All I could do now was hope that

death was not far off. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I gave a small shudder, afraid that the men had come back to hurt me again. I struggled to open my eyes. But it was only one man, older than the men who had done this to me. I realized it was

Dr. Cullen. He knelt down beside me and began prodding me, poking, and sharp stabes of pain radiated througout my body. It irritated me that he was trying to save my life now. He was a doctor. Couldn't he see there was no hope left? The

prodding stopped, and suddenly, I was flying. I thought I had died. But the pain still radiated through every cell in my body, so much, every time I moved. I'd died. Why wasn't the pain stopping? I sob escaped my lips, shaking my broken body. Then

it was warm, and light was shining through my eyelids. I was losing conciousness, gratefully slipping away. Death had taken a long time, but it had come, finally. The pain from my inflicted injuries began to fade, dulled only by death. A faint smile

played on my lips, thankfullness at the relif. And, finally, the black waters of death closed over my head. I could see death waiting to embrace me, and I drifted closer, wanting nothing more than to go with him. I reached out to take his hand.

Suddenly, something sharp was cutting me. It cut into my wrists, ankles and throat, breaking through the black waters and bringing me me back to the bright room and the sharp pain.


	5. Changed

Disclaimer: Still, I do not own Twilight. Or Rosalie. But I'm sure as heck borrowing her! Enjoy!

I screamed when I opened my eyes to the room again. What was he doing!? Why was he doing it?Of course, it struck me. I was dying. Why not have a little fun with someone who could do nothing to stop you. But then he spoke.

"It's ok Rosalie. I'm going to save your life. It'll be ok, Rosalie. Everything will be ok." Dr. Cullen was trying to sooth me. This only angered me. I opened my mouth to tell him that he could take his lies straight to the seventh ring of hades where he

would surely be sent, but a strange sensation had begun tingling in my fingertips and the places he'd cut me. But in seconds the tingling turned into burning, a piercing burning feeling that intensified at the cuts, and built, until it finally exploded

throughout my body. I screamed in agony. The burning! What had he done! I was on fire!! Why wasn't he putting the fire out!? What was his sick game?

"Fire!" I screamed. " Put out the fire"  
"Shhhhhh," Dr. Cullen tried to calm me again. I screamed instead. The pain was so much, it had to be let out somehow. He

sat down and held my hand, cooling it somewhat. "I'm so sorry, Rosalie, but I had to. I had to to save your life. It was the only way," he said. I closed my eyes against the pain, screaming more. The rest of my life would be about screaming, it

seemed. Such a sad way to die. But it couldn't last long. What ever he'd done would kill me sooner than later. My already broken body wouldn't last long against whatever he'd put in my system. That was the only consolation I would get, that it

wouldn't last long. My ravaged throat was already raw from the screaming. And the pain only intensified. "Kill me!" I screamed. I couldn't take the pain. I would die eventually, but I didn't want it to last long." Kill me, please! I can't take it!

Please!" I begged. I opened my eyes and looked at him, begging for death for the second time that night. He looked pained that I was asking for him to kill me, so upset, but a denial rested in his eyes. A ragged sob ripped through my chest. "I want

to die! Please, I want to"  
"Rosalie, shhhh," he said, wiping away the tears that had escaped my eyes. "I promise, it will end. I can't kill you. I won't kill you"

I screamed again, in denial and agaony. The burning feeling was intensifying, pounding in time with my heart and spiking through my chest. I gripped the sides of the table I was laying on, twisting and arching, trying to find an outlet for the

unrelenting pain. Butnone came. Dr. Cullen was speaking again, but the agony wrenched through my ears, blocking out any sounds. I stopped screaming for the moment. Screaming did not help. The minutes dragged by slowly, as though making a

mockery of my pain, prolonging it, dragging it out. Hours passed like this. I would scream sometimes, when it became to much, when I couldn't hold it in. Occasionally Dr. Cullen would speak to me and sometimes I could hear him. He told me I was

becoming a vampire. Clearly he had cracked. He said he, Edward and Esme were all Vampires. Why hadnt someone put this man in an institute? He told me the advantages I would have as a new being, unrivaled beauty, speed, strength. ever-

lasting life. And the disadvantages, having to drink blood, not being able to go out in the sun, not being able to cry or sleep, the ache in my throat that would never completly leave me alone . I heard him when he told me one day had gone by, that

there were only two days left, that it would be over soon. But amongst the sea of fire, it meant little, only that I had another two days of pain to survive. If I could make it. I was surprised that I hadn't died yet. Why hadn't I died? I screamed again

and again. After one particularly tortured scream, I heard people crashing down the stairs. Finally, people heard me!They could stop this, they could help me. I wrenched my eyes open and searched for whoever had come. With a sob I recognized

Esme, Dr. Cullen's wife and Edward, her brother. Finally,someone who would understand, someone who would help. "Help me!" I screamed at them. They stared at me, eyes wide with shock. Edward recovered first. His face folded into a smooth

mask with some hidden emotion buried in his eyes. He looked at Dr. Cullen once, shook his head and walked to the side of the cot I was on. Esme recovered more slowly. From shocked, she went to horrified, then concern. She, too, walked over and

stood by my bed side as well, looking down at me as though I were her own daughter in such pain.  
"Kill me!" I screamed up at them. Their eyes widened again, perhaps shocked that I was asking for death. "Please! Please, I

want to die! It's too much! It's just too much! Help me! Kill me!" I sobbed. Edward loked at Dr. Cullen again, as though he was listening to something.

"What were you thinking, Carlisle?" Edward asked. He sounded irritated, almost disapproving. "Rosalie Hale?" He said my name like there was something wrong with me, but I kept quiet so I wouldn't miss anything.

"I couldn't just let her die," Dr. Cullen said. "It was too much - Too horrible, too much waste." tears streamed down my face.  
Edward ran a hand through his hair. "I know." He sounded dimissive. How dare he! He had no idea what had happened,

what I'd been through! How dare he make judgements on me!  
"It was too much waste. I couldn't leave her," Dr. Cullen said again, trying to make him understand.

"Of course you couldn't," Esme said, speaking for the first time, resting a hand on his shoulder while still looking at me pitiously.

"People die all the time," Edward reminded them. "Don't you think she's just a little recognizable? The Kings will have to put up a huge search - not that anyone suspects the fiend." Edward finished, growling the last part. So he knew. At least

someone did. My death would not go by unnoticed or un avenged. Then I noticed something. The pain began to fade from my fingertips, barely enough to be noticed, but enough to be felt by me. I smiled. My ravaged body had finally had enough. It was ending.

"What are we going to do with her?" Edward asked, sounding disgusted. As though this were my fault. I didn't ask for any of this!

Dr. Cullen sighed. "That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way." His words struck fear into my heart. My life was ending, but what was I becoming? My heart beat slowed. But being alone? That would be unendurable. I couldn't be

alone. I didn't want to be alone. A single tear escaped from my closed eyes and slid down my cheek. Edward just sighed and went back upstairs. Esme stayed a little longer, her cool hand pressed against my forehead. The pain was fading faster now,

my heart beat and breaths slowing, fading with the pain.I couldn't believe it had been three days. The pain still spiked through my chest and pounded in my head, but it was fading from my arms and legs now. I smiled. Wether I was becoming a

vampire or dying, it was ending. I felt only relief. The aching in my head was slowly beginning to fade as well. My smile became more pronounced as the pain became ore and more faint, only a dull ache centered in my chest.

"It's almost over," I said to Dr. Cullen and Esme. Seconds later, Edward was downstairs with is. His face gave away nothing. Minutes later, all the pain was gone, except for one small point in my chest. With one last spasm that rocked through my

body like a hurricane, too short to give me time to react, it was over. My heart finally stopped, to lie forever dormant in my chest. I sighed happily and sat up, swinging my legs over the edge of the cot I was on. It was a little un-nerving, knowing

your heart wasn't beating and still being very much alive. I felt an ache in my throat. That must be the thirst Dr. Cullen had described. He held out his hand to help me up. I smiled gratefully and took it, standing up. They stood in a loose semi circle

around me, preparing for my reaction.  
"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," I said to him. He looked slightly shocked. I would have been to if I'd torured someone for three days

and the first thing they said was thank you.  
"You saved my life," I explained. "If it weren't for you, I'd be dead. I owe you my life. So thank you"

"It's no problem, dear. And please, call me Carlisle. Now we've explained it to you before, but now that we know you can hear us, we would like to explain things one more time." I nodded and sat again, and they explained it one more time. I

grimaced slightly when they mentioned the thirst, the ache in my throat growing more pronounced. Carlisle noticed and finished quickly. "Now, I know the thirst must be pulling you even now, but first allow me to show you something," he said. I

nodded and got up, walking over to him. He lead me over to a floor langth mirror. I gasped at my reflection. My hair shone like pure gold in the light, waving gently down to the middle of my back. My arms and legs were more toned than before, my

perfectly proportioned body looking lithe and gracefull even still. But the most striking thing about me was my eyes, gleaming a bright ruby. I was more beautiful than before, even with the demonic eyes. Esme came up beside me and wrapped her

arms around my shoulders, hugging me. I hugged her back, my eyes smarting despite the lack of tears. "We would love it if you stayed," Esme whispered quietly, though I was sure everyone heard it. I squeezed her tighter.

"I would love tobe a part of your family, if you'll let me," I replied. Esme's answering smile was radiant. She released me then, and Carlisle came over and gave me a hug as well.

"Thank you for saving me," I said again.  
"I couldn't leave you, Rosalie. It wouldn't have been right," he answered. He, too, pulled back. I turned to Edward. This was

the part I'd been dreading. He'd seemed so upset while I'd been...changing. Would he want me in his family? I looked into his eyes, silently begging for acceptance. It was strange. I'd never had to beg for anything before. He smiled crookedly and

opened his arms to me. I smiled and went to hug him.  
"Thank you, Edward. Thank you all for accepting me," I said after Edward released me. They all smiled at me, and I smiled

back at my new family. Carlisle was the first to break the silence. "Alright," he said, turning to look at Esme and Edward. " Rosalie's thirst has to be getting worse. We should go hunting immediatley." Fear wound itslef around my heart.

"Um, Carlisle, I don't know if...I mean, people!" I stuttered. It was Esme who explained.  
"Oh no, dear, no no, only animals. No, of course not," she said. I sighed in relief.

"Right, ok, I will take Rosalie, Edward, go with Esme. If there's any trouble, you will know." Edward nodded quickly.  
"Alright everyone, let's go." The thirst felt like it would rip my throat apart. Feeling extremely relieved, I followed my new family up the stairs.

A/N: Alright alright! Another chapter, about two weeks over due! But I started another story, Cantante, go check it out!, and exams were last week! So it's been pretty busy! But, I really like this chapter. I really do. Hope you guys do to! Read and Review! Lotsa Love!  
Chris Sensei.


	6. Revenge

Disclaimer: Yep, I don't own Twilight. I know it's been a while, but I lent my books to my friend, and I've been afraid of screwing up my story! Anywho, I've decided to plow ahead and kill off a few people! There will be one chapter for the deaths of all of Rosalie's attackers. Here we go!

_"Thank you, Edward. Thank you all for accepting me," I said after Edward released me. They all smiled at me, and I smiled back at my new family. Carlisle was the first to break the silence. "Alright," he said, turning to look at Esme and Edward. " Rosalie's thirst has to be getting worse. We should go hunting immediatley." Fear wound itslef around my heart.  
"Um, Carlisle, I don't know if...I mean, people!" I stuttered. It was Esme who explained.  
"Oh no, dear, no no, only animals. No, of course not," she said. I sighed in relief.  
"Right, ok, I will take Rosalie, Edward, go with Esme. If there's any trouble, you will know." Edward nodded quickly.  
"Alright everyone, let's go." The thirst felt like it would rip my throat apart. Feeling extremely relieved, I followed my new family up the stairs._

The hunt took the whole day, and afterwards I'd had to change my dress. But I felt much better, even though a small irritation remained in my throat, now reduced only to a small tickle. But even though I couldn't sleep, I was never bored. I

spent my nights in my room next to Edward, who also spent most of his time in his room. I thought strictly about the night I was attacked, almost five days ago. Carlisle had informed me that posters advertising that I was missing had appeared all

over town. Most people were suspecting that I had gotten cold feet at the last moment and run away. Why they would ever suspect that, I would never know. So I thought about that night a lot. It was always on my mind, and when it wasn't, I could

still feel it at the back of my mind, pushing against my current thought. After what they'd done to me, they shouldn't be aloud to go free. But they were going to. There weren't any witnesses, and I was supposedly dead, or missing. The only

suspiscious thing that should worry Royce and his friends was the lack of a body. I poured over every single detail of that night, memorizing my attackers faces, analyzing what each one had done to me, commiting to memory what each one had

done to me. I would not forget. Finally, on the seventh night, I acted. I searched out John first. He had started what happened to me, so I would start with him. I got up and glided down to Esme's room and knocked softly on her door. "Come

in," she called softly from the inside. I entered quickly. Esme smiled at me from the couch where she was reading her book. "Esme, I'm going out tonight," I said quietly. Her expresion quickly changed to one of concern. "Rosalie, be careful. You don't want to kill any humans, remember," she answered.

"Of course not. I hunted this afternoon. I will not make a mistake," I replied. I left, already well aware that Edward knew what I was going to do, and to every extent. I marveled in the doorway for a moment that he did not stop me. But I did not

take long, and quickly shut the foor behind me, streaking through the streets like a ghost, sticking to side streets and shadows. After five minutes of running, I stood outside the side of the boarding house he was staying in, directly below his

window. I climbed up the side of the building and quietly slid open the window. I climbed inside and shut the window behind me. There would be no escape. Not for him. I took out one of my hankerchiefs and walked over to John's sleeping form on

the bed. The rage boiled up inside me. I wanted to hurt him. I would feel no remorse. There would be no mercy. He had as good a chance as I had had. And I was dead. I glided quietly over to the bed and layed my hand gently but firmly over his

mouth. His eyes flew open and he shot up, looking at me curiously.Seconds later, his eyes registered recognition, and widened an pure, blind fear. I smiled and before he could even registered what I was doing, I had the hankerchief in his

mouth and tied back around his head. "I hope you don't mind," I said rather pleasantly. "I would rather no one heard us right now." He looked terrified. That pleased me.

I picked him up and went back down the building wall, carrying him through the streets of New York until we were in a wood far from any houses. No one would hear us here. I set John down and looked at him.

"You've seen how fast I am. Trying to run would be futile. Yelling will also be pointless. We are miles from and homes. No one will here you. Do you understand?" Again, he nodded. I loosened my hankerchief from his mouth. The first thing he did, of

course, was yell. I waited for him to finish. I would let him think there was hope for him. It would make the end worse for him. After three minutes, he stopped screaming. He seemed to realize that I hadn't been lying. He knew this would be his

final moments. But I needed something first. I needed names. He would give them to me. I circled him, deciding how best to get the information I wanted. More importantly, how was I going to kill him without spilling his blood? I wanted him dead, no

question about it. But I would not have any of the vile creature in me. I would not drink his blood. But I was not strong enough to resist the sirens call of human blood, regardless of who it belonged to. An idea came to me then. His death would

be much to fast for my liking, but he would be dead, and I would have the information I needed. I stopped right in front of him and walked up to him, standing a foot away.

"You know who I am?" " I asked. He nodded.  
"Rosalie Hale," John answered. All the blood drained from his face.

"You remember what you did to me?" I asked. "We attacked you and left you for dead. But why aren't you dead?" he asked. I laughed lightly. I would explain, if only because the thought of what I was would make his death more horrible in the end.

"Someone found me. He helped me. He changed me," I laughed. "I'm not even human anymore"  
"Not human?" he asked, taken aback. He scowled. "What do you mean, not human? That's not possible"

"Oh, it's very possible. I am breathing proof of that. Not exactly living, though. That is one thing you managed to do. Once you and your friends had finished with me and thrown me aside like so much litter," I sneered at John, " There was no hope

for me. If the man hadn't found me, I'd be burried six feet under by now. But he did find me. He changed me." I looked at him, my eyes flashing with pure hatred. I'm sure the red colour added a very nice effect. I laughed again. "I'm your worst

nightmare." My words seemed to shake him to the core. He was deathly afraid of me. "What - what are you?" John asked. I smiled, the moon flashing off my teeth and eyes in the darkness.

"I," i said, pausing dramatically, "am a vampire." There was a moment of silence. Then I heard a wimper of fear escape his lips. I was surprised that he'd believed me so readily, but perhaps the speed, strength and eyes had done it for him. "You believe me?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "Please, please don't kill me," he begged. I scowled down at him. How could he even imagine that I would let him live after what he'd done to me?

"And why shouldn't I?" I asked him. I knew he couldn't come up with a good reason, but I would watch him try. I would get what I wanted, and then I would kill him.

"Because," he tried, "It wasn't me! I was drunk! I had no idea what I was doing!" He looked at me hopefully. I pretended to take this under consideration, then come to a decision.

"Well," I said, "If it wasn't really you... I suppose I could let you go. But I want something first. The names and homes of the three other men besides Royce who were there that night." He nodded eagerly. He repulsed me, that he would put his own

life so highly above the other men who were there that night. He quickly listed their names and homes, not sparing a second thought for the men he surely knew he'd condemned, just as surely as he was condemned himself. I smiled quickly, comitting

the information to memory. I would not allow myself to forget it.  
"Now," I said, opening my eyes," what to do about you." I saw the colour drain from his face.

"What do you mean, what to do about me? You said you'd let me go!" He was angry now. Angry and scared.  
"My dear, dear John. Did you honestly think I'd let you go after what you did to me? Being drunk is hardley an excuse. It only makes it worse. No. You never had a hope. And now, you'll be just as every bit as dead as I am." And with that, I bent down

and flicked his throat with my finger. I watched him gasp for breath for a few moments before his eyes rolled back and he slumped over, dead. I could see the night sky start to brighten just the tiniest bit. Without a second glance at the his corpse, I turned and ran home, leaving John's body to be discovered later by some unfortunate hiker.

A/N: Oi, yes, it's been forever! I'm sorry, but I have two other stories now to work with as well, but this one needs to catch up to my other one, so I'll be sticking wit this one for a while. Plus, I'm kind of on a time line. Anywho, I LOVE this chapter. I hope you do to, and you can expect an update soon! R&R! Lotsa Love Chris Sensei.


	7. Help

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Twilight. Most of the plot is mine, though, following Stephanie's guidelines. Three more murders on the way. In this chapter, you'll find out what's up with Edward and why he didn't stop Rosalie. Here we go, chapter 7!

"_Now," I said, opening my eyes," what to do about you." I saw the colour drain from his face.  
"What do you mean, what to do about me? You said you'd let me go!" He was angry now. Angry and scared.  
"My dear, dear John. Did you honestly think I'd let you go after what you did to me? Being drunk is hardley an excuse. It only makes it worse. No. You never had a hope. And now, you'll be just as every bit as dead as I am." And with that, I bent down and flicked his throat with my finger. I watched him gasp for breath for a few moments before his eyes rolled back and he slumped over, dead. I could see the night sky start to brighten just the tiniest bit. Without a second glance at the his corpse, I turned and ran home, leaving John's body to be discovered later by some unfortunate hiker._

When I opened the door, Carlisle and Esme were waiting in the front hall, waiting for me to arrive back at the house. I had not yet begun to think of it as home. "Where have you been?" demanded Carlisle has soon as the door was shut behind me. "Esme's been worried sick all night about what you might have been doing. You can't imagine what she was thinking about!

Edward had to leave and go hunting. What were you doing"  
I was shocked. Who was he, to speak to me this way? He, who had put me through all kinds of torture, to become a nightmare, was now questioning my actions? Who was he, to act like my father?

"What I do is none of your concern," I replied, but my voice was uncertain. I didn't want them to leave me. I didn't want to be alone. Carlisle must have seen that, because his face softened and only pure concern showed through.  
"Rosalie, it's our concern because if this continues, we won't be able to stay here. I need to know that the police won't be

knocking at our door tomorrow. I need to be able to protect my family." His words startled me. His family? Even more shocking was that as he said it, he'd put an arm around Esme. According to Edward on the few occasions we'd spoken to each other, the two were almost inseperable, parting only when Carlisle had to go to work. That in itself was strange as

vampires were supposed to volatile, especially towards eachother. I sighed. He wouldn't be happy about what I was going to say, but he wouldn't stop me. No one would stop me. I wouldn't let them. "Alright. What I was doing...I was...I was looking for one of the men who raped me," I answered, my lips curling in disgust. Esme and Carlisle were shocked. Esme spoke first.

"But Rosalie, why? Why would you do that?" she gasped, horror-stricken. I was surprised she actually asked me that. Surely she didn't honestly think I'd simply let them do what they did and get away with it, did they? Carlisle seemed to understand. And he was not happy.

"EDWARD!" He yelled. I cringed against the door, his loud voice ringing in my extra-sensitive ears. Thirty seconds later, Edward came streaking into the room, looking slightly irritated. "You didn't have to yell, Carlisle, I wasn't that far away," he said. But his irritation quickly dropped from his face when he saw Carlisle's strange expression of rage and disbelief mixed

together. "Um, is something the matter?" He asked. I walked over to where Edward was standing. He was the only one who could save me from getting in trouble now. Esme took one look at Carlisle's face before understanding dawned on her face as well. Then her face, too, became a mask of mild rage. "Yes, something is the matter! Did you know what Rosalie was up

to tonight?" Carlisle asked Edward. Edward kept his face carefully smooth.  
"Not specifically," He answered, "I knew her intentions." Carlisle's face became agrier still. "And you didn't stop her because?" he demanded.

"It's her right," Edward stated firmly. "Look, Carlisle. Rosalie should be dead. Those men left her to die in the streets, no remorse, no regret. They will never be suspected, nobody even thinks she's dead. However, they can't go unpunished. Since their own race can do little to find out what happened, the only one's fit to do anything is us. Even better, Rosalie herself, however she thinks they should be dealt with. It's her choice. It happened to her. It's not our business to get involved unless asked to. If she kills them, it's her choice. They deserve to die after what they did to her. But it's up to her. And I wasn't about to stop her from getting the revenge she deserves." I was stunned. I never thought Edward would be coming

to my defense, let alone turn the situation around so that what I was doing seemed justified. His speech seemed to work on Carlisle, if only a little bit.  
"Edward, I can't have her killing five men, whether they're guilty or not," Carlisle said. "I appreciate that we're the only ones

who know what happened, but there are other ways to go about this. We could leave trails, give anonymous tips to the police, give witness. It doesn't have to be this way." I was already shaking my head.  
"It does have to be this way," I said. "They murdered me. Murdered me! I won't be content simply knowing they got caught

and were put away. They have to know how I felt! They have to feel the pain I felt. They have to feel the hopelessness I felt. Ad they have to know there's nothing they can do about it. I won't rest until they do." Esme looked as though she'd be crying if she could. Carlisle looked thoughtful, and he seemed to be relenting. He must have known he couldn't stop me.

Finally, he sighed and looked at me. "Alright. But as soon as you're finished, in five days time, we are leaving. As well, you do not go alone. Edward will accompany you." I began to protest, but he held up his hands to stop me.  
"Merely as a procaution. You may do whatever you want, but he will be there in case you need help." I couldn't see how I

would ever need help, but I would accept his terms if he would try to understand what I was doing. I nodded.  
"Is that all?" I asked, impatient to leave. I needed to plan for tonight. It would be better, longer, more painful. But the next three were only practice. My real goal, Royce, would be my crowning achievement. "Yes, that's it. When are you planning on

going again?" he asked. "Tonight, as soon as it's dark" I answered. He nodded. I turned to Edward. "I'm going hunting, so I don't slip tonight, but I'll be planning as well. You're welcome to come if you want to know what I'll be doing." He nodded, and we walked out the back door and into the wood behind out house. We immeadiately broke into runs, following our

noses to the animals. While we fed, I thought. I knew Edward would be listening. How could I make it slower? How could it be more painful? The painful part came to me fast. Broken bones. No blood would be spilt, but it would be planty painful. That is how I would kill tonight. I would break his neck. But first, I would strike fear into his heart. It would work. The day passed, and my plan shaped. By ten, Edward and I had left, running to his house. Like the first time, I climbed up the side of

the house and gagged him, bringing him back down. Edward offered to carry him while I ran beside him, out of the city. It was much the same as the night before. He was as white as I was when he recognized my face as the dead woman he helped to kill. He didn't yell when I took of the hankerchief. He seemed to know it was the end for him. The next two dyas

followed in the same manner, hunting and planning by day, going off to a secluded place to finish the men who had murdered me. One of them actually cried. None of them had a good reason I should let them live. They all died. Some I strangled, other's went with a sickening snap of their neck. But none were left alive. And tonight, it would be Royces turn. I

couldn't wait. I'd been thinking as I'd hunted, killed and planned, thinking,how can I make it worse? How can I make it as painful as possible? I wanted him to beg for death as I had, to wonder why it wasn't coming. And I knew how I would finish him. It wouldn't be quiet, and there would be no question as to what had happened to his body as there had been with the

other four. And after Royces death, what had happened to the other four would be more obvious. I got up from my couch where I was thinking about how to kill Royce and knocked on Edwards door. "It's time," I said. He simply nodded and went downstairs. I smiled, appreciating that he hadn't said anything, despite what I was wearing. I had stolen a wedding gown

for the occasion, last night on the way home. I was wearing it now. I knew it would scare Royce more than anything. I walked downstairs, a feeling of rest lurking in the back of my mind. Tonight it would end. Tonight, I would be avenged. I smiled wider and stepped into the cool night air after Edward.

A/N: K, I'm going to my cottage for the weekend, so definitely no updates until AT LEAST tuesday. Anywho, I hoped Royce's murder hooked you! Keep reading, and REVIEW!! You know you want to. How do you think I should end his miserable non-existance? I have an idea, but if you have a better one, I want to hear it! Till the next chapter!


	8. Release

Disclaimer: Nope, not owning anything here, but I am putting flesh on the bones that is Rosalie's past 

Disclaimer: Nope, not owning anything here, but I am putting flesh on the bones that is Rosalie's past . My friend said she wanted an update on this story, so here it is! Dedicated to Jocelyn and Justalyse, my faith full readers!! 3 Quick warning, because this is the Royce murder scene, it will be pretty graphic. I'm talking long and excruciating.

"It's time," I said. He simply nodded and went downstairs. I smiled, appreciating that he hadn't said anything, despite what I was wearing. I had stolen a wedding gown for the occasion, last night on the way home. I was wearing it now. I knew it would scare Royce more than anything. I walked downstairs, a feeling of rest lurking in the back of my mind. Tonight it would end. Tonight, I would be avenged. I smiled wider and stepped into the cool night air after Edward.

We ran, streaking toward the Kings mansion. Tonight was perfect. The family was out and the servants had the night off. But I knew Royce was home. He would be too afraid to go out. We stood outside, as Edward listened to check if Royce was here. He would know it was his turn. And he had to know that I would find him. Tonight it would end. The feeling of rest pulsed stronger in the back of my mind, urging me on. When I saw Edward's lip curl slightly in disgust, I knew he was inside. It took everything I had not to run in right there.

"I need you to stay here. Do not come in unless I call you specifically, and do not interfere. Do you understand?" I instructed him. He nodded slightly.

"Go get him," he said. I smiled and ran off. I didn't bother climbing walls this time. I crashed right through the front door. The front hall was grand, with a staircase leading up to the second floor in the middle of the room, with thick carpets on the floor and tapestries hanging on the walls. I took a moment to regret that I hadn't been able to live here. Then I took another moment to thank God I had been spared from an awful life with the man who had killed me. But I could smell him now, and the need to kill him overwhelmed everything else. I followed my nose up the stairs and to the left, down the hallway, before I smelt two other humans. I hurried the rest of the way down the hall way before they came into view. Two armed guards stood outside the room. He was so close, and these two men thought they could stop me? No one could stop me.

"Don't move," one of the men said. "We don't want to hurt you, but we will if we have to." I laughed, I couldn't help it.

"You mean to stop me?" I asked, advancing on them. "No one can stop me. Especially not some pathetic, weak little humans. "That would be when they hoisted their guns on their shoulders and proceeded to shoot at me – and Royce started screaming. Not that they could here it, but everything came in crystal clear to me. It was one of the perks of being a vampire. And he wasn't yelling or shouting, but screaming. I couldn't believe I was ever in love with him. What was I thinking? No matter. I turned my attention back to the men shooting at me. But their bullets didn't last forever. Soon, they lowered their weapons and stared at me incredulously. I looked down at myself, then back at them.

"Aww, look what you did," I pouted sarcastically. "You ruined my wedding dress." And then I was snapping their necks before they even had time to blink. I looked down at the dress again. They had made quite a mess of it. Holes tunneled through the veil and skirt hem was in tatters. Oh well. The effect would be even greater. I wrenched the doors open, hearing the lock he had used snapping. I smiled and walked into the room. It was dismally small, all cement, no windows, and no way out except the door I had just broken. There was a bowl of water for washing and some food on a table. Perfect. I heard whimpering in a corner of the room and turned to find the source of the noise. It was Royce. He was curled up, trying to hide, I imagine.

"Oh, Royce, trying to hide, are we? Why are you hiding from me, darling? You said I was your world, that I was your life, your every wish. I suppose you didn't mean, although you could've just told me instead of having you and your friends attack me in the street. You know I waited for hours for someone to find me, to save me, or to kill me if I was beyond help. Hours, I waited, and no one came. I was on the verge of death when I was saved. But I wasn't saved. I was changed, in to a nightmare, a creature of the night, a monster. You made the change possible, Royce. And now, you're going to experience the outcome of that change. Remember, you made this possible. This is all your fault," I spat at him. I approached him slowly, letting the tension build. When I was right next to him, I leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Do you like the dress? I picked it out special, just for you. It seemed fitting enough." With that, I grabbed one of his hands, and sat down next to him.

"You know, I've been planning this night for a while," I said as I held his hand up and holding the pinkie finger between my thumb and pointer finger.

"What I am, I can't handle blood. So I wondered for days how to get my point across without spilling any. And then I remembered. Bones," I said as I slowly bent the finger back, oh so slowly. Royce watched me. Only when he heard the sickening snap did his face contort in pan and leave my face to look at his finger. It was twisted at an odd angle, and now I was holding another finger. He seemed too stunned to say anything. But my revenge wouldn't be complete without the sound of his screaming. So I broke that one too. This time he screamed. I smiled. I finished with the fingers on that hand and switched to the other hand. When he tried to escape, I grabbed his ankle and pulled him back, dislocating that leg as well. He screamed a lot that time. It took a long time, breaking every bone I could, separately. The ribs were particularly enjoyable. He screamed a lot when I broke those. I broke everything but his spine and neck. He had to be able to feel this. When I'd broken everything, he wouldn't stop screaming. By now, there were tears as well. I wouldn't hold it against him for crying. Even Edward wouldn't be able to stand that amount of pain without crying. If you could hurt him.

"Rosalie, stop!" He begged me again. He'd been begging me for the past three hours.

"Why should I?" I asked. "Give me one good reason to stop and I shall."

"Because I love you!" He pleaded. "I love you, Rose! Please, stop!"

"Liar!" I screamed at him. "It was never me you were in love with. It was my wealth and beauty that you loved. It was never me! It wasn't me! You killed me, Royce! I'm not alive anymore! My heart doesn't beat! You killed me!" I yanked him up and dragged him over to the bowl of water, with him howling all the way. I dunked his head in and counted to fifteen before yanking him up again.

"You never loved me!" I said, and dunked him again. When I pulled him out again, he was back to begging.

"Rosalie, stop! You don't want to kill me! You are not a murderer!" He yelled. I was past caring.

"Yes, I am," I hissed in his ear. "What do you think happened to your other friends? They just decided to leave? No, Royce, that was me." He sobbed again as he realized the impossibility of his situation. I spent the next hour dunking him, holding him under for longer and longer periods of time. At one point, he passed out for a few minutes. Next, I took out my matches. I held them up in front of his face.

"Do you know what I'm going to do with these, Royce? Can't you guess?" I asked. He paled visibly, all the blood draining from his face. And with that, I began to set his broken fingers and toes on fire. He screamed beautifully when I did that. After a few minutes of burnings, I would douse the extremities in the water, re-lighting them after they'd dried. Soon, his screams became hoarse, and he wasn't as loud. Finally, for the Grande Finale, I set his hair on fire, watching it burn down to his scalp. He got louder then, screaming, cursing me with some of his last breaths.

"This is what you did to me. This is what you made me feel," I said to him. He was shaking, my torture, complete. I would finish him now.

"Goodbye, Royce," I said quietly. "I'd like to say it was nice, but it wasn't." And with that, I slowly, over the course of ten minutes, strangled him to death, watching his eyes grow dimmer. Finally, his breath slipped between his parted lips for the last time and he died. The feeling of rest that had been nagging me all night exploded and wrapped its arms around me, but something inside me had fractured, breaking off from the whole. I had finally broken all remaining ties to my human life. I left the room, went down stairs and went out to Edward, leaving the doors open.

"I'm ready to leave," I said to him. Something in my expression must have showed how I was feeling, because the next minute, Edward was holding me, hugging me.

"It's alright," he soothed. I smiled and pushed him away.

"I'm alright, Edward. I'm just… I can move on now. Let's go home," I said. We turned and ran, leaving the house and arriving home just as the faint pink of sunrise touched the sky. As I was closing the door, I could have sworn I heard the scream of discovery across town as Royce's family arrived home. But even my ears weren't that good. I smiled and closed the doors.

A/N: K, I'm really sorry about all the gory details, but I promised a story with everything laid out to be seen. I apologize if that was harsh or a little more than you expected, and I hope you keep reading. This story s about to wrap up, and I hope you stick around for the end.

Sensei


	9. Attacked

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Twilight

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Twilight. K guys, this story is about to wrap up. I'll give you one more chapter, and I think I'll do another Rosalie story soon, maybe a one shot. I really, really like her character! I'm glad you stuck with me to the end, even when I didn't update in forever. You guys are so loyal. You all get a cookie. 

"I'm alright, Edward. I'm just… I can move on now. Let's go home," I said. We turned and ran, leaving the house and arriving home just as the faint pink of sunrise touched the sky. As I was closing the door, I could have sworn I heard the scream of discovery across town as Royce's family arrived home. But even my ears weren't that good. I smiled and closed the doors.

It's been fifteen years since the night of Royce's death, since I'd left my home and everything I'd known and moved with my new family. Carlisle had come home that night and reported that an investigation had been launched to find Royce's murderer. Carlisle himself had preformed the autopsy. No evidence had been found at the scene except for one strand of long, blonde hair. I'd panicked, worried I had endangered them and that they would cast me out, before Edward patiently and somewhat smugly reminded me I was supposedly dead and that I was grossly over-reacting. Since those five nights, Edward has distanced himself from me slightly. He informed me that, one week after he'd helped me with my revenge from beyond the grave, Carlisle had secretly hoped I would be for Edward what Esme was to him. I was surprised Carlisle had managed to keep it from him for so long. But after that week, Edward had become less like a friend and more like a brother, which I appreciated. I wasn't ready to make myself so vulnerable as I had been again, especially to Edward. Since that night, I'd never done anything that would alert anyone to what I was. I'd never even slipped up. There was a small dark period two years after I was born, when Edward, tired of trying to commit to Carlisle's idea, went off alone. Esme was distraught, as though she had lost one of her children. She was so happy when he came back one year later, finding it impossible to live that way due to his special ability and uncontrollable guilt. But he'd come back, and we were a family again. But my greatest blessing was yet to come. I was hunting one day in a wood, supposedly camping, in an area that had a bear problem. I was alone, seeing as I'd never had much of a problem containing the monster inside me. Sometimes was harder than others, but I'd always pulled through with Edward here to help me. But I was ok, so I was alone. That's when I heard a yell, and a bear growl. I streaked to where I'd heard the noise, in a copse of trees. Bursting through the braches, I saw a man lying on the ground, his ribs and face bleeding, a bear standing over top of him. Without thinking, I attacked the bear, breaking it's neck, killing it, then went to expect the man. However, what I'd forgotten was that he was bleeding. The scent of his blood wrapped around me almost tangibly, pulling me in and I felt the monster inside me beginning to take control, telling me to end this mans life, to rip and tear, to finish what the bear had started. And I wanted it so _badly._

'Henry,' a voice in my head said. That stopped me cold. I looked at the man more closely, past the blood, to the face beneath. He did look remarkably like Vera's Henry. I was suddenly over-whelmed with the need to protect him, to save this man, rather than kill him. I began walking closer to him again, and again the monster began to drag me under, to become a slave to it's whims. But resisted, and started forward again. I was right beside him now. There was only one thing I could do that would prevent me from killing him. And so I held my breath, bent down and picked him up. At once, I the over-whelming need to kill him washed through me at the sight of all the blood, and I almost tore into him then and there. But I didn't.

'Henry, think of Henry," I thought over and over again. I began running back home. It was a good twenty minutes away, even with vampire speed. I was so afraid he would die before I could get him to Carlisle, so afraid I'd be the one to kill him myself. Finally, after twenty laborious minutes, I made it home. I threw open the doors and ran inside.

"Carlisle!" I screamed, "Carlisle come quick, I need help. Please!" He was down in seconds.

"What is it Rosalie?" he asked, before acknowledging the man in my arms. "Oh. Bring him to your room at once. I will do what I can for him"

"Carlisle wait," I said. "I don't want you to save him. I want you to….I want you to change him. For me." He looked at me for one moment before rushing up stairs to my room, me closely behind him. I laid him down on my bed, and watched, hypnotized as his still flowing blood stained my white sheets. I moved closer to the bed, drawn in by the scent, tired of trying to resist.

"Rosalie, you will have to leave," Carlisle said, "If you can't control yourself."

I nodded and quickly left, closing the door behind me. I leaned against the door until I heard him begin to scream. I began to move down the hall, to Esme's room. I needed to talk to someone right now and she had acted like a mother to me the moment I'd changed. But Edward came out of his room, no doubt drawn by the screams and smell of blood.

"What happened?" he asked me, barring my way.

"It was a man. I asked Carlisle to save him for me," I answered, trying to continue to meet his gaze evenly.

"What? Why would you do that?" he asked. "After what you've been through, after what I've been through, why would you ask Carlisle to put him through the same thing?"

"I don't know, Edward. I just..I couldn't let him die. Don't ask me to explain myself."

With that I turned away fro him and continued down the hall to Esme's room, where I told her what I had felt, the inexplicable need to save his life, the mans screams echoing throughout the house the whole time.


	10. Her Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Welcome to the last chapter of Poor Unfortunate Soul! Thanks for sticking with me to the end. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did and I hope to see some of you commenting on my other stories soon. 3 This story is dedicated to my loyal Viewers, Jocelyn and JustAlyse! Thanks guys! 3

"What happened?" he asked me, barring my way.

"It was a man. I asked Carlisle to save him for me," I answered, trying to continue to meet his gaze evenly.

"What? Why would you do that?" he asked. "After what you've been through, after what I've been through, why would you ask Carlisle to put him through the same thing?"

"I don't know, Edward. I just..I couldn't let him die. Don't ask me to explain myself."

With that I turned away from him and continued down the hall to Esme's room, where I told her what I had felt, the inexplicable need to save his life, the man's screams echoing throughout the house the whole time.

Esme understood me. After all, she had gone through the same thing I was putting him through right now. Despite what Edward said, she assured me that the young man would be grateful for what I'd done. I hoped so. What if he hated me for doing this to him? What if he despised me? But then, why did I care how he felt about me? Anyways, I'd saved his life to some degree. He should be grateful. The three days passed slowly for me, but I'm sure even more agonizingly for the man. I never went in to see how he was doing. I couldn't bear to see him in pain and know it was because of me. Finally, the screaming coming from my room began to lessen, to fade, if only just a little bit. I was relieved his pain was finally coming to an end. If he hated me for having him changed, I would suffer with the guilt for the rest of my life. However, if he thanked me for it, maybe I could have another brother. At 9:34 pm, three days after I'd found him, the screaming stopped completely. I began to go up the stairs to talk to the man when I found myself still afraid. What if he was angry? What if he yelled?

'Don't be silly,' I scoffed at myself. 'When has a man ever yelled at you?' Still, I wasn't completely soothed. I was still contemplating whether or not I should go up when I heard Esme call my name softly.

"Rose," she said, "Rose, come here please."

"Coming," I said as I continued up the stairs. I walked quickly and silently down the hall to my room, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Carlisle said. I opened the door and stepped into my room. Carlisle and Esme were sitting by the head of the bed and Edward was standing at the foot. The young man I had dared to change was propped up on my pillows in my bed, staring at me.

"Um, hello," I offered.

"Hi," he replied. He seemed to be waiting. He didn't seem angry. Then again, he didn't look exceptionally happy either.

"Look, I'm really sorry I asked to change you, without your permission. I know what that's like, believe me I know, and I'm sorry if this isn't what you want. I'm sorry." My god. For the first time in my life, I was tripping over myself to _explain myself _to some stranger. A man, no less. That's when he smiled, stunning me completely.

"I'm not angry, miss. I want to thank you, actually, for saving me from that bear. I'd be six feet under right now if it weren't for you," he said. If I could have blushed, I'd be scarlet.

"Well, then, you're welcome," I smiled back.

"Alright, then we've explained everything. Do you want to go hunting right away?" Carlisle asked him.

"Actually, if it's alright, I'd like a few moments to speak to Rosalie alone," he said. If I'd had blood, it would've drained from my face in a second.

"Alright, dear. Let us know when you're ready to go and Rose will call for us," Esme said. He nodded and everyone filed out of the room. If I wasn't mistaken, I'd swear Edward gave me a smug smile before he left. He gestured to one of the chairs Esme and Carlisle had just vacated, and walked over and sat down.

"I'm sorry," I began, "You know my name, but I don't know yours." He smiled.

"Emmet," was all he said.

"Emmet," I replied, tasting the word. "Welcome to the family, Emmet. You will be staying, won't you?" He nodded, and I smiled.

"Rosalie, I need you to understand how grateful I am to you," Emmet said. "When I saw that bear coming at me, I thought for sure that was the end of my life. In all honesty, if you hadn't come along, I'd be dead."

"Emmet, you need to understand," I answered. "You have no idea how many times I almost killed you all the way here. Your blood was calling me, and I wanted so badly just to take it. You've cheated death in the past three days more than was your fair share."

"I suppose so," he replied, laughing instead of becoming horrified at my confession. "But know that I will always owe my life to you, ok?" I shook my head.

"You don't owe me anything," I said. "I asked Carlisle to change you out of my own selfishness."

"Rose, I'd rather be here right now than dead," He said. "So don't worry about it, ok?" I nodded. "Good. Then let's go get something to eat."

It's been six weeks since Emmet's change was completed, and I've never been happier. About four weeks after he changed, I realized I'd begun to feel something more than friendship or brotherhood toward him. I tried to keep my feelings a secret, I tried to hide them so much. I wouldn't have them jeopardize the family. Emmet and Edward had become close almost immediately. I wouldn't get in the way. But I suppose it was fate that would get in the way, because one week later, Emmet found me sitting in a copse of trees that bordered the house, reading. He came and sat beside me. I put my book down and smiled as he sat down.

"Rosalie, I need to talk to you," he began. Oh no. He knew. He _knew!_ But how? How did he know? Was I that obvious?

"I was just talking with Edward, you see." Oh. My. God. Edward. I was going to kill him for this. He was dead, he was so very, very dead.

"Oh, hell," he said "I'll just say it. Rosalie, I love you. I love you, ok?"

"What?" I screeched. He loved me, too? "But, but how?" I stammered. "How could you love me? I damned you to this living hell out my own selfishness. _I_ did this. How could you love me?"

"Rosalie, I told you, I'd much rather be like this then rotting away in a coffin somewhere," he answered. "Besides, Hell isn't so bad if you get to keep an angel with you. I love you, Rosalie. I love you." I couldn't say anything. If I could cry, tears would be pouring down my cheeks right now.

"I love you, too, Emmet," I said.

"Really?" he asked. I laughed and nodded. He leapt up and whooped for joy, scooping me up. I threw my arms around his neck as he spun me around, holding me to him. Finally, he set me down.

"I love you, Rose," he said.

"I love you, Emmet," I answered. And then he kissed me. This was not like the other kisses I had experienced with Royce. This kiss included passion, love and a feeling of righteousness. This was right. Finally, I, Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen, had found my Prince Charming.

A/N: Ok, that's it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think it's one of the best. I like it, anyways. Anywho, that's it, there ain't no more. If you liked this story, go check out my other one's, which you can find links to on my profile. I hope to see some of your reviews show up in my other stories. Till next time, your Sensei!


End file.
